


Overtime

by iraya



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraya/pseuds/iraya
Summary: Foggy is in overtime fixing dresses for their musical production when he gets a late night visitor





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doyoulikeketchup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoulikeketchup/gifts).



> My submission for the Daredevil Secret Santa event 2016: Prompt is below ! OwO  
> \- Frank is head of security/also acts as the bodyguard for the owner of the theatre  
> \- Foggy is a costume designer  
> \- his best friend Matt is a music composer for the company  
> \- ends as frank/foggy and matt is this protective bbf  
> \- frank likes foggy cause foggy likes to chat with him even tho frank doen't say much  
> \- foggy remembers to bring him coffee sometimes when they are having all nighters in the theatre  
> \- and foggy has a tiny little crush on frank too cause those muscles are to die for
> 
> (basically what iraya drew -> http://iraya.tumblr.com/post/146845853459)
> 
> with my luck, the reference was me. i made frank larger here because i like him being huge. sorry this is short... ;o;

 

 

they meet up later for their date OHohoho...tbc????? sorry this is short ; o; 

 


End file.
